Unsung Heros
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: This idea came after watching the episode where Golly M. goes to the train station because Megan is going to leave. This is a 'after the fact type' of story. It is told from their child's pov (i have it being a girl)


FAN FICTION  
Monarch of the Glen

**Unsung Heroes**

I do not own the copyrights to the show Monarch of the Glen

One and a two and a….the music begins and my voice fills the auditorium. It is a music/dance contest that will make, or break, a career in singing I've dreamt of my whole life. Tonight, unlike the other contestants, I find myself not caring whether or not I make it. I will sing, with my whole heart, body, mind and soul for one particular unsung hero in the audience; my Dad, Gully McKenzie. The other one people cannot see, but still she is included in my mind's eye.

Gully had his roots deep in Scotland, deep on the lands of Glenbogle. He was the head ranger for the McDonald clan for more years than anyone could count. It was only ten years ago he had to totally turn it over to his oldest daughter from another union. Nonetheless, it wasn't simply his work ethics and loyalty to his job that made him my hero; it was his love and support of my mother, me, and my twin brother Bryan.

Mom loved dancing; it was in her blood. Dad called her a free spirit. He told her once ****** "Come live with me; be your own woman, I wouldn't ever dream of holding you a prisoner." Mom said she was at the train station when he spoke those words. Mom spent years teaching dance in the local community. At first there weren't many students. Dad tried to help out by going around and talking to the people, handing out a paper involved with it. Mom got upset because she felt like she'd broken through on her own only to find out the students were there because of Dad. She split off, but she ended up coming back.

It was due to Molly McDonald Dad was even at that station. Molly was a very close friend of Dad, had been for years. She got him to see it was okay to risk any pain if it meant there was a chance of starting things over with Mom. So now I would sing for that time at they'd had at the station, for them witnessing Paul Bowman McDonald becoming Laird of Glenbogle, for the times Dad took my brother and me to work so Mom could go off if the itch in her feet got too bad.

_"She'll be back, Lassie, your momma's just gotta fly a bit._" Dad had laid his hands on my shoulder reassuring me a bird may fly, but it needs a home to come home to. He'd been right; Mom had never stayed gone long. As to my own career?

_"But if I go something may happen to you."_ My fears felt childish, and yet I couldn't help but feel that way when offered a scholarship at one of the many famed schools for the artistically minded.

_"Honey, don't put your life on hold for me or anyone. You have your mother's talent and her free spirit. Besides, your brother and half-sister's here;they'll get in contact with you if something happens._" His eyes had been full of understanding, love and patience. I'd gone, got my degree and come flying right back home. Praise be, my father had still been there. The music changed and I slid right into dancing. I sang for my father, and now I dance for my mother.

Mom is no longer with us. She was supposed to have outlived my father; after all, she was almost half his age, but a freak train wreck had taken her life. Her body lay buried on the Glenbogle estate, but her spirit lived on in the music. There are those that would call me crazy and yet I knew my mother was there watching me.

_"She's got your eyes and your smile_." A voice whispered into Gully's inner ear.

_"Aye, that she does, but she has your spirit."_ His reply was only heard by the invisible voice.

The contest continued on and I do not win first place, but I did gain a contract. However, the best prize I was handed was the shine in my father's eyes and the glow which covered his face. A look I somehow knew my mother was also holding. I had my career, but more importantly no one could take away my unsung heroes…not even death.

_****Line was actually said in the scene I watched; though I may not be remembering it exactly; I got it as close as my memory would allow.**_


End file.
